1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to audio speakers and in particular to an audio speaker having both a low-frequency conical speaker and a high-frequency conical tweeter mounted along the central axis of the low-frequency speaker but having an audio sound directivity at an angle to the center axis that is arcuately rotatable about the center axis. The high-frequency tweeter is within the conical diaphragm of the low-frequency speaker and forward of the neck of the conical diaphragm of the low-frequency speaker.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Coaxial audio speakers are well known in the art. They typically have a low-frequency "woofer" and a high-frequency "tweeter" that is mounted along the center axis of the low-frequency woofer.
It is sometimes desirable to cause the directivity of the high-frequency tweeter to be at an angle with the center axis of the low-frequency speaker and having an angular direction that can vary. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,114, such speaker is disclosed in which a high-range speaker unit is pivotally mounted above the low-range speaker unit on a frame structure and is freely rotatable in a horizontal direction. This allows directivity of the high-frequency speaker to be changed not only in a vertical angle with respect to the center axis but also in a horizontal angle with respect to the vertical axis of the low-frequency speaker.
However, such arrangement requires a larger space for the speaker because the high-frequency speaker protrudes beyond the low-frequency speaker frame and requires an adjustment of the high-frequency speaker directivity in two planes.
It would be advantageous to have a coaxial speaker unit in which the directivity of the high-frequency speaker is at a fixed angle with respect to the center axis of the low-frequency speaker but which is adjustable in a horizontal plane about the center axis and in which the high-frequency speaker is located within the conical diaphragm of the low-frequency speaker and above the low-range speaker neck to which the conical diaphragm is attached so as to avoid the necessity of additional space in which to mount the speaker.